Symphonie
by Luh Caulfield
Summary: James, Lily, namorados... Até a noite chuvosa em que tudo acabou. [J&L]


**IMPORTANTE:** Se você for ler ouvindo a música, pegue um lenço. Sério.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que estão aqui são da querida tia JK, então... Só me resta lamentar. Ah se os marotos fossem meus... E que pena da Evans (6). Muah.

**Shipper:** J/L

**Resumo:** James Potter, Lily Evans, namorados... Pelo menos até a noite chuvosa em Hogwarts em que tudo acabou num piscar de olhos.

**Música:** Da banda alemã Silbermond. Então, está explicado o "estranho" idioma em que está a letra da música. Recomendo ouvi-la durante a leitura. Para baixar, entre aqui: http://rapidshare.de/files/35024967/Silbermond-Symphonie.mp3  
(Para baixar, desça toda a página, clique em FREE, espere o contador zerar, digite o código e pronto).

---

**Symphonie**  
_Sinfonia_

Lily Evans estava sentada em sua casa, sozinha no enorme dormitório feminino da Grifinória, 7º ano, contemplando o teto com um ar de tédio, mas parecendo levemente aflita e preocupada com algo. Virou o rosto. Lágrimas finas e doces caiam de seus olhos espantosamente verdes, enquanto ela lembrava do motivo pelo qual estava tão... Vazia.

_"James, o que está acontecendo com você? – Perguntou Lily, quando o namorado sentou-se ao seu lado na poltrona vermelha do salão comunal, numa noite qualquer._

_- Como assim, o que está acontecendo comigo? Nada está acontecendo comigo... – Respondeu ele, olhando assustado para a ruiva, que o encarava já com os olhos queimados por lágrimas._

_- Não está tudo bem, e você sabe disso! Pare de tentar fazer tudo parecer certo..._

_James segurou as mãos de Lily e puxou-a para um lento e carinhoso abraço, sussurrando em seu ouvido palavras tranqüilizantes._

_- Está tudo bem! Fique calma, nada vai dar errado... Eu prometo..." _

Era mentira. Ou, pelo menos, não era verdade, pois ela sempre soube que James nunca a enganaria. Ele apenas não via os acontecimentos atuais... Ou não queria ver.

Levantou-se, lentamente, e enxugou os olhos com a manga de sua capa. Mais uma vez. Mais uma noite de sábado que Lily passava sozinha, chorando, apenas pensando no que fazer... E como.

James mudara, Lily mudara. E não havia responsável pela mudança. Era apenas... O tempo, a vida, os acontecimentos. E era isso o que mais machucava: a certeza de que aquilo não era algo passageiro, afinal.

_**Sag mir was ist bloß um uns geschehn**  
O que está acontecendo com a gente?  
**Du scheinst mir auf einmal völlig fremd zu sein**  
De repente você me parece totalmente estranho.  
**Warum geht´s mir nich mehr gut**  
Por que pra mim, não é mais tão bom_

Não era mais a mesma coisa. Nunca mais fora desde a primeira discussão... Uma tarde sombria e infeliz, que não merece ser lembrada.

Os dois se viam cada vez menos. Quase nunca tinham tempo de namorar, de rir... De conversar, de conviver um com o outro. Não estava dando certo. E, os dois sofriam em demasia com isso, pois o amor era verdadeiro...

Era banal, simplesmente banal. Um amor tão forte, um laço tão bonito ser quebrado pelos retalhos do tempo que mal tinham. Nem para eles mesmos, e, muito menos para eles dois.

As conversas eram vazias, os sorrisos eram apenas imagens, e os olhares eram as janelas de um sentimento mútuo nos dois além do amor: monotonia. Pois tudo aquilo estava virando monótono, sem graça, fora do controle. Fora dos limites.

Lily deixou seus joelhos desabarem ao chão, enquanto mais lágrimas cruéis e frias embaçavam seus belíssimos olhos verdes, transformando-os em simples olhos vazios e desumanos. Levantou a cabeça, de novo. Tinha que ser forte. Mas, como? Fingindo estar tudo bem? Evitando conversar com James quando ele queria? Não. Ela precisava de uma ação permanente, uma ação que acabasse com isso tudo...

Acabar o namoro, talvez.

"Não." Lily murmurou para si mesma diversas vezes, colocando as mãos na cabeça em total desespero. O que fazer? Como acabar de vez com a dor?

Fechou os olhos. Um arrepio perpassou suas costas, fazendo-a abrir os olhos novamente, fazendo mais lágrimas encharcarem suas vestes, fazendo abrir-se cada vez mais o vazio em seu coração.

_**Wenn ich in deinen Armen liege? **  
Quando eu deito nos seus braços?  
**Ist es egal geworden was mit uns passiert**  
O que está acontecendo com a gente já se tornou banal._

Levantou-se, decidida, e foi para o espelho.

Mirou-se com aversão. Mirou com ódio e tristeza a dura imagem que se tornara: uma menina indefesa, sem atitude e completamente vazia. Sem nada para dar ou oferecer. Simplesmente, uma garota...

Olhou para a penteadeira. Perfumes, cremes e um lírio – presente de James. Imediatamente, outro sentimento invadiu seu vazio interior: a culpa.

James não merecia aquilo. Não depois de todo o tempo que ele levou para conseguir o amor de Lily, não depois de todas as risadas, os sentimentos alegres e os sorrisos que causara em Lily, transformando sua vida numa vida perfeita. Mudando totalmente quem ela era. E pra melhor.

Estava sendo egoísta! Ela pensou muitas vezes, abaixando a cabeça em frente ao espelho, apoiada na penteadeira de madeira. Pegou o lírio. E, pétala por pétala, deixou-o vazio. Como ela estava, simplesmente vazia.

Jogou então o resto do lírio no chão. Enxugou as lágrimas, novamente, prometendo desta vez não chorar. E desceu para o salão comunal, decidida a fazer de uma vez por todas com que aquilo acabasse.

Passou decidida por todos. Sabia onde James estava, desde que a crise começara: nos jardins de Hogwarts, sempre sentado embaixo da mesma árvore, sempre triste. Mas ele era diferente de Lily; ele tentava incansavelmente reverter tudo aquilo. Mas não dava. Lily não queria... E ela mesma não sabia disso.

Desceu várias escadas até chegar ao portão do salão principal. Saiu do salão. Andou, decidida, em direção a árvore... Esperando com todas as suas forças estar fazendo a coisa certa.

_**Wo willst du hin ich kann dich kaum noch sehn**  
Eu consigo te ver muito pouco  
**Unsre Eitelkeit stellt sich uns in den Weg**  
A nossa vaidade está se colocando entre nós_

- Precisamos conversar. – Falou ela, com sua habitual voz vazia, fazendo o maroto levantar-se rapidamente, com um tênue sorriso.

Ela se desarmou; apenas o sorriso doce dele fazia isso, acompanhado dos olhos mais lindos que já vira: uma mistura de cinza e avelã, com direito a linhas verdes. Os olhos que nunca cansaram de acalmá-la, de alegrá-la... De olhá-la com todo o carinho e amor que tinha dentro de James.

- O que foi? – Indagou ele, desfazendo o sorriso e puxando as mangas de sua camisa de manga comprida.

- James, não está dando certo. Não dá mais.

- Como assim, Lily? Você está desistindo?

Lily hesitou.

- Eu nunca tive coragem. Eu nunca fui a pessoa certa para você, James! – Exclamou ela, puxando para o lado uma insistente mecha que caía em seus olhos.

- E é justamente isso que te faz a pessoa perfeita pra mim! Lily, você não consegue ver que podemos acabar com isto tudo num piscar de olhos? – Continuou ele, encarando apreensivo a ruiva.

- Podemos. Eu sei que podemos. – Respondeu ela, virando o rosto e encarando a lua nova que brilhava no céu.

- Você quer terminar, não é? – Adivinhou ele, com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Eu preciso explicar meus motivos! – Retrucou ela, voltando-se com raiva para ele. – Você sempre falou, mas agora me deixe falar!

- Estou impedindo, por acaso?

James suspirou, bagunçando seus cabelos com uma mão.

- Não é que eu não goste de você ou algo assim. Eu amo você. Mas simplesmente não dá certo! Não temos mais afinidade, carinho ou tempo... Só o amor! E de que serve isso, James, se nem ficamos juntos? Responda, quando foi a última vez que nos beijamos?

- Você foge de mim! Se fosse por mim, Lily, com certeza estaria tudo resolvido! Não que seja tudo culpa sua, mas você não me permite resolver isso! Responda você, quando foi a última vez que você me ouviu, que você atendeu a um pedido meu?

_**Wollten wir nicht alles wagen, ham wir uns vielleicht verraten**  
A gente não queria desafiar tudo, será que talvez nós não  
tenhamos enganado um ao outro?  
**Ich hab geglaubt wir könnten echt alles ertragen**  
Eu achei que a gente podia agüentar tudo._

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, atormentada.

- Eu só queria poupar dor! Poupar-te de sofrer... Poupar-ME de sofrer! – Ela disse, quando uma fina garoa começou a cair.

- Você tem medo, resumindo. Por que você se prende tanto aos fatos, Lily? Por que você não deixa a vida te levar?

- Porque acaba dando nisso! Eu me deixei levar por você, deixei você controlar todos os meus sentimentos, me influenciar em tudo, eu mudei minha vida porque você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu nela! Mas isso não acontece mais agora, entendeu? – Lily argumentou, aumentando o tom de voz.

- Porque você voltou a se prender na sua razão e acreditar só nos fatos, Lily! Você voltou a ser a pessoa fechada que era antes de nosso namoro! Você voltou a ser a Lily que eu, definitivamente, _não gosto_!

- Então está assumindo que não gosta tanto de mim, é?

- Você quer que eu fale o que? Que, depois de tentar frustrado arrumar tudo isso, depois de me dedicar totalmente a você, depois esquecer o ruim e sempre sorrir e você negar tudo isso, eu ainda amo você como amei um dia? – Respondeu ele, subindo o tom. – Você está fazendo com que eu goste cada vez menos de você, Lily!

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça, para James não ver as insistentes lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto.

- Não faça isso, por favor. – Ele sussurrou num tom tão doce e desesperado que Lily levantou a cabeça, surpresa. – Não me faça perder meu amor por você, não me faça perder a graça da vida. Eu amo você, Lily, mas você está destruindo isto!

- E como faço pra acabar com o seu amor por mim de uma vez? – Lily perguntou, soltando mais lágrimas.

Ela pôde ver a sombra que perpassou o olhar outrora carinhoso de James. Ele estava decepcionado, magoado, para não dizer lívido. Conhecia bem o que se passava naqueles olhos; tanto que, por um momento, ficou apenas encarando o cinza dos olhos dele escurecer rapidamente.

- E tudo que nós vivemos? Você vai querer apagar e fingir que nunca existiu?

_**Symphonie**  
Sinfonia  
**Und jetzt wird es still um uns**  
E agora tudo em volta de nós fica quieto_

O silêncio fez-se nos terrenos de Hogwarts, como se tivessem abaixado todos os volumes. O único som que podia ser ouvido, frio e distante, era o bater da chuva no chão, que era cada vez mais forte e freqüente. Então, uma forte chuva começou, molhando-lhes as roupas, a pele e os ossos, mas ainda assim dando-os coragem. Coragem para acabar com o sofrimento de uma vez por todas...

- Pra que lembrar disso se isso só traz dor?

- Nós já fomos unidos. Esta é uma lembrança que nunca vai doer. Lembre-se de que fizemos uma sinfonia... A consonância perfeita. Tivemos vários instrumentos, fomos um conjunto variado e harmônico. Lembra disso? – Perguntou ele, lembrando-se do que inventaram durante o natal na casa de Lily, em que ouviram uma Ópera.

Lily segurou a risada.

- Era tudo ótimo naquela época...

- Você fala como se tivesse muito tempo! – Cortou-a James. – Faz três meses. _Três_. – A impaciência e a frieza emanavam da voz dele e perfuravam Lily cada vez mais...

Só então notaram o silêncio anormal. A chuva caía cada vez mais forte, e as luzes do castelo começavam a se apagar. A noite estava virando madrugada.

- Nossa sinfonia acabou, então, é isso? – Lily indagou, quebrando um pouco o silêncio.

James, que estava com as mãos no bolso e o olhar inexpressivo, demorou a responder. Tirou as mãos dos bolsos, sentindo sua camisa se molhar lentamente e a água chegar a sua pele. Soltou uma exclamação de frio.

- Porque você não quer mais tocá-la, Lily, só por isso.

- Arrume outra pessoa para tocar então, James. O que não é muito difícil com a lista enorme de fãs que você tem, não é? – Sugeriu Lily, tentando acreditar na própria mentira. Mas tanto ela quanto James sabiam que o maroto não tinha interesse nenhum em outra garota.

- Você realmente crê que eu seria capaz de amar outra garota? – Perguntou James, encarando Lily com uma expressão vazia. – Você não me conhece, então...

- Nem sei se cheguei a conhecer. James, não dá mais! Eu não... – Voltou a chorar. As lágrimas quentes chocavam-se com as gotas frias da grossa chuva que molhava seu rosto, seu cabelo e todo o seu corpo, assim como James.

- Você não quer se lembrar. Você quer esquecer. Esquecer que um dia eu existi. – James disse, fechando os olhos com o rosto levantado.

- Eu não consigo esquecer você, este é o problema! – Gritou Lily, quando o barulho da chuva aumentou ameaçadoramente.

James abriu os olhos e voltou a encarar a garota, com a voz vazia. O abismo interior de Lily era recíproco, agora.

_**Denn wir steh´n hier im Regen haben uns nicht´s mehr zu geben**  
E a gente fica aqui na chuva, a gente não tem mais nada a dar um ao outro  
**Und es ist besser wenn du gehst**  
E é melhor se você se for_

Ficou em silêncio, inexpressivo. Estava se torturando interiormente por ter perdido o que mais amava em sua vida: Lily Evans.

A chuva aumentou mais ainda sua força. Agora os terrenos de Hogwarts estavam totalmente enlameados, quase escuros, se não fosse o brilho das estrelas, da lua, e umas poucas luzes que estavam acesas na escola.

Encarou Lily, e, sem aviso, lágrimas queimaram seus olhos.

- É isso que você quer, huh? – Perguntou ele, com a voz falhando, ao ver a expressão chocada de Lily ao ver seu choro, coisa que jamais imaginara. – Quer me ver chorar, não é isso? Quer provar a si mesma que não é a única fraca?

Lily não respondeu. Ele lera seus pensamentos, tirando a parte de querer vê-lo chorar.

- Você me conhece mais do que eu... – Sussurrou ela, o choro aumentando cada vez mais.

Enquanto lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de James, misturando-se a chuva grossa e fria que ficava cada vez mais forte, ele entendeu. Entendeu que estava acabado. Mas não iria desistir, não sem encontrar o verdadeiro motivo... O único motivo que faria um maroto desistir de um amor.

- Você que é muito transparente. Alguma vez, Lily, passou em sua cabeça que você nem tenta se conhecer? – Murmurou ele, com um sorriso sombrio no rosto. – Você sabe que é verdade. E qualquer um pode ver isso.

- Pra que me conhecer? Eu sou uma droga. – Gritou ela, tentando enxugar as lágrimas, agora totalmente encharcada pela chuva.

- Eu te conheci e me apaixonei.

Lily deu uma risada desdenhosa.

- Você é muito inocente, James. Você só vê o lado bom nas pessoas. Como, eu me pergunto, COMO você ignora os defeitos? – Indagou ela, sussurrando.

James demorou a responder, de novo.

- Olhando apenas para meus defeitos. Sabe, quando você vê apenas seus defeitos e tenta concertá-los, você consegue ver o lado bom nos outros, por não gostar de ver o ruim. Por saber como ele é.

- Mas você não tem defeitos! – Murmurou Lily, parando de chorar.

James riu friamente, de novo.

- Tenho sim. Mais do que você imagina.

_**Denn es ist Zeit**  
Então é assim  
**Sich ein zu gestehn dass es nicht geht**  
Admitir que não dá mais_

Lily olhou pra ele, tristonha, e pela primeira vez naquela noite sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, de beijá-lo; mas, agora, era tarde demais. O erro estava feito.

- O que, por exemplo?

- Intrometido.

- Pelo menos você sempre ajuda...

- Palhaço demais.

- Quem não tem seus momentos assim?

- Viciador. – Zombou ele, esperando a reação da ruiva.

- Infelizmente... – Respondeu ela, sussurrando, quando um trovão rasgou o céu.

Ribombando o céu, o trovão logo desapareceu. Mas, antes que desaparecesse, clareou por uns segundos os rostos molhados de lágrimas e chuva dos dois. Pela primeira vez os olhares se encontraram com clareza, paralisando os dois.

- Eu sou idiota. Muito idiota. – Continuou James, abaixando a cabeça e tentando descolar a roupa de seu corpo arrepiado pelo frio e pela chuva que parecia ficar cada vez mais intensa.

- Você já foi idiota! Não é mais... – Murmurou ela, fechando os olhos, que ardiam.

Ela já não estava tão segura de sua decisão.

- Por que você não vê logo os meus defeitos? Lily, chega de enrolar. Andamos, andamos, mas ficamos no mesmo lugar... – Sussurrou ele, amargurado.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer! – Voltou a chorar, quando as lágrimas pareciam ter parado...

Seria mais difícil do que imaginara. Mais doloroso do que suportaria... Mas o orgulho não a deixava voltar atrás. Ah, o orgulho...

James hesitou. Também estava sem reação.

- Vamos decidir isso agora, Lily. Ou agora ou nunca. – Disse ele, quase não ouvindo sua voz por causa da chuva.

- Eu não consigo ouvir! – Gritou ela, com a voz fraca pelo barulho dos trovões que ribombavam no céu freqüentemente agora.

_**Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden denn wenns nur regnet**  
Não dá mais pra falar, aí só chove  
**Ist es besser aufzugeben**  
É melhor desistir_

- E ainda temos algo para falar? – Gritou James em resposta, aproximando-se de Lily para poder ouvir melhor.

Não fez a menor diferença; a única coisa que mudara era que o contorno um do outro, que eram as únicas coisas que podiam ser vistas, estavam mais nítidos.

- Temos que esclarecer isto, como você disse! – Berrou ela, irritada, começando a sentir muito frio.

James revirou os olhos, lívido, e explodiu.

- Estou cansado disso! Fale logo tudo que você tem para me falar, Lily. Se não, vamos acabar tudo brigados. E eu não quero isso!

Lily olhou feio para ele, ofendida. Respirou fundo. Suas costas doíam pelo longo tempo em que ficou em pé, debaixo de chuva. Seus olhos ardiam em conseqüência do choro... Que continuava, cada vez mais forte.

Conseqüência de seu pior erro.

- Eu não quero que briguemos. Não aqui, agora! Eu mal posso escutar você. Acho melhor irmos dormir, e amanhã, com calma... – Mas James cortou-a.

- ISSO ACABA AQUI! – Urrou ele, batendo o pé na lama. – Não sairemos daqui até tudo isso estar resolvido, Lily. Chega de enrolar, por Merlin.

- ENTÃO TOME UMA ATITUDE! – Lily gritou em resposta, as lágrimas cegando-lhe, quase avançando em cima de James. – Vamos, o que sugere que façamos?

- Se eu entendesse o que se passa seria fácil! Mas você chegou aqui dizendo que não estava dando certo... Qual o motivo, Lily? Que razão você me dá para justificar essa conversa toda? – Perguntou ele, tentando se acalmar, enquanto suas lágrimas paravam de cair.

Ele estava completa e infinitamente rasgado, vazio. Decepcionado.

- Só acho que não estamos dando certo! Cada vez nos falamos menos e cada vez eu entendo você menos ainda... – Ela respondeu, voltando a murmurar. – Temos que acabar com isso! Vamos, o que está esperando?

- Este ainda não é um motivo. Recuso-me a fazer algo até que você me dê uma boa razão. – Teimou ele, afastando dos olhos seus cabelos totalmente encharcados.

Lily colocou o cabelo para trás, e, com a voz chorosa e falha, respondeu:

- Não quero mais sofrer.

- Ou seja, egoísmo. Fale na cara, Lily. – Insistiu ele, fechando os olhos e sentindo os pingos de chuva pararem lentamente.

Um raio clareou o céu novamente, e os dois puderam ver os rostos um do outro claramente. Ambos estavam tomados por uma expressão vazia... Uma expressão que, por mais igual que fosse, mostrava toda a diferença dos dois.

_**Und es verdichtet sich die Stille über uns**  
O silêncio sobre nós aumenta cada vez mais  
**Ich versteh iche in Wort mehr aus deinem Mund**  
Eu não entendo mais nenhuma palavra que sai da sua boca,_

- Somos muito diferentes. Quando estou perto de você me sinto algo inferior... – Revelou ela, parando de chorar lentamente.

As nuvens do céu começavam a se afastar, clareando significantemente os terrenos de Hogwarts e dando uma visão melhor aos dois. Agora era cinza contra verde, maroto contra garota... James contra Lily.

- Você se menospreza. Você acha que sofre, e, conseqüentemente, sofre por isso. Abra seus olhos, Lily. – Disse ele, olhando receoso para Lily.

Lily sacudiu os ombros.

- Abra-os. Mas veja o mundo. Veja sua vida, veja você. Pare de colocar uma venda em si mesma. Pare de ser _cega_.

Lily segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos, angustiada, e levantou o olhar logo depois. Podia ver com clareza os olhos de James perfurarem seus olhos, sua mente, seu corpo. Podia sentir a força e a pequena decepção que emanava do rapaz.

_Ele_ era humano. Ela pensava que não era.

- Está vendo o que eu quis dizer? – Perguntou Lily, arqueando a sobrancelha e sorrindo de um jeito desumano, cruel. Não era mais a Lily; tornara-se uma pessoa diferente. E seria assim por bastante tempo...

Finalmente ele entendeu. O problema não estava _nele_. Estava nela.

- Nós tentamos demais, James. E nunca imaginamos isso, nunca previmos isso. Nunca pensamos em nosso futuro. Mais um erro... – Ela suspirou, sentindo o silêncio torturador voltar. Era ali, naquele instante. Tinha que ser. – É difícil entender. Muito.

- Eu cansei de tentar, Lily. O problema está em você. Decida-se. – Ele cruzou os braços, inexpressivo novamente, e pôs-se a olhar a lua, as estrelas – a pensar no que aconteceria no próximo instante.

Mas a chuva voltou, o céu escureceu novamente. Quase não podiam mais se ver – e novamente o frio perfurou-lhe, acompanhado de mútua tortura. Estavam se matando, ali; pelo menos matando as pessoas felizes que eram até então.

- Eu estou com frio. Minha cabeça está doendo.

James encarou Lily de novo, mas não disse nada. Apenas observou.

- Mas, sabe... Tem que ser agora.

- Entendeu, então? – Perguntou ele, frio.

- Só que esta é uma decisão sua também. Decida-se.

_**Haben wir zu viel versucht, warum konnten wir´s nicht ahnen**  
A gente tentou demais, por que a gente não podia ter previsto tudo isso?  
**Es wird nicht leicht sein das alles einzusehn**  
Não está sendo fácil entender._

- Pare de repetir o que digo, Lily, não estamos indo a lugar algum! – Explodiu ele, com raiva de novo.

Um trovão estourou no céu. Mais um. Um raio. O tempo parecia refletir o interior deles; frio, insensível, desumano – vazio. Assim, como o céu: um espaço vazio sem fim. Só com começo...

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- Alguma coisa!

- Tipo o que, falar que nosso namoro termina aqui e que o amor também? Que nunca mais quero olhar na sua cara? Ou que quero te beijar? – Irritada, Lily gritou, já enjoada da chuva e daquela conversa.

Como queria acabar logo com tudo aquilo!

- Que nossa sinfonia nunca foi nada ou que eu nunca vou te esquecer, pro resto da vida? Quer que eu diga que te traí com o Seboso? Quer que eu diga que você joga Quadribol que nem um retardado? Que sem você eu morro, sei lá? Tem tantas coisas que eu posso dizer, James.

- Lily, você está...

- Não, não me interrompa! Você não queria tanto que eu falasse? Pois bem, agora eu vou falar tudo, mas não interrompa!

James deu de ombros, lívido.

- Tudo começou há um mês atrás. Quando você queria passar tempo comigo, eu ia com minhas amigas. Quando eu queria passar tempo com você, você ia com seus amigos. Quase nunca nos víamos – nem lembro da última vez que nos beijamos.

Lágrimas queimaram-lhe os olhos, mas ela continuou.

- Eu tinha esquecido de seu abraço, de seu beijo e de sua voz. Mas nunca o seu perfume, seu calor, suas palavras. Eu sempre fui louca por você, sempre. Então, quando eu estava prestes a explodir, você voltou pra mim.

"Você voltou a me abraçar. Você me beijou com tanto carinho, com tanta afeição e com tanto amor, que, naquele dia, eu jurei que era tudo minha imaginação. Mas não era. Nunca foi. Como sempre, James, você botou em prática sua mania, sua qualidade e seu defeito: colar os pedaços. Recuperar tudo."

"Mas uns dias depois tudo começou de novo. Ah, James, foram três sábados de minha vida chorando no dormitório, sozinha! E você sabe por quê? Solidão. Eu tinha vergonha, medo de chamar você e você rir de mim. Rir de minha necessidade de carinho. Rir do que poderia parecer frescura."

James voltou a encará-la, e ela continuou, olhando firme para ele:

_**Symphonie**  
Sinfonia  
**Und jetzt wird es still um uns**  
E agora tudo em volta de nós fica quieto_

- Eu fiquei com medo de ser negada por meu próprio namorado, James. – Ela parou por um segundo, apreciando o silêncio, apesar da chuva. O bater da água nas vidraças e no chão era a única coisa que podia ser ouvida. – Fiquei com medo de alguém que batalhou por mim por anos rir de mim. Tudo isso, por quê?

"Porque nos afastamos demais, James, e você sabe disso. Não há como negar. Nosso elo ficou por um fio. Domingo passado, você lembra? Eu ia conversar com você. Mas você me desarmou como sempre faz. Me beijou, me abraçou, e mais uma vez eu pensei estar tudo bem."

"Mais uma vez me enganei. Durante a semana eu não liguei muito pra isso, pois estamos muito ocupados com os NIEMS, que são daqui a três meses. Hoje, porém, foi a gota final. Passei o dia todo lendo no salão comunal e você passou o dia todo com seus amigos, parecendo sem nada pra fazer."

"Novamente a incerteza tomou conta de mim. Subi para o dormitório, aproveitando que as meninas não estavam lá, e chorei. De novo. Já perdi a conta das vezes que chorei por isso, pode acreditar."

Ela suspirou. A chuva caia insistentemente, com raios acompanhando-a.

- Não que seja sua culpa. Pelo contrário, você é o que menos tem culpa disso. Você é o único decente de nós dois, o único inteligente, o único perfeito de todo este castelo. Quem sabe até do mundo.

James não pôde deixar de sorrir, mesmo que fosse levemente.

- E agora nós estamos aqui, na chuva, há horas. Não temos mais nada a dar um ao outro. Temos que admitir, James, que não dá mais. Porque realmente não dá.

Lily suspirou de novo, e, desta vez, voltou a chorar. Chorou de alívio. Finalmente tirara o peso que carregara em seu imenso vazio durante um bom tempo. Mas ainda não estava terminado. Agora, era a vez de James.

- Posso falar agora, contar a minha versão da história? – Lily assentiu, chorando cada vez mais.

James suspirou.

- Devo citar uma coisa que você, propositalmente ou não, esqueceu: o amor.

"Você, Lily, tem os pés no chão. Você não sonha muito, não pensa muito no futuro – só tem ambição. Só pensa em sua carreira, em sua vida profissional. Pensa mais em estudo do que em qualquer outra coisa."

"Eu tentei te ensinar a ver a vida de um modo diferente, e por um momento consegui. Mas você colocou uma venda em si mesma, e deixou de acreditar nos seus sonhos. Deixou de acreditar em você. Em mim. Você acabou com seus sonhos, com seus devaneios. Sua felicidade reduziu-se a livros, estudo e feitiços."

James, emocionado, começou a chorar. Mas manteve a voz forte e, mesmo com o barulho insistente da chuva que o encharcava por inteiro, continuou.

- Como eu odiava ver-te assim! Ainda odeio. Porque você, Lily, perdendo tudo isso que eu te falei, perdeu o mais importante: o amor.

_**Denn wir steh´n hier im Regen haben uns nicht´s mehr zu geben**  
E a gente fica aqui na chuva, a gente não tem mais nada a dar um ao outro  
**Und es ist besser wenn du gehst**  
E é melhor se você se for  
**Denn es ist Zeit**  
Então é assim  
**Sich ein zu gestehn dass es nicht geht**  
Admitir que não dá mais_

"Realmente não temos mais nada a dizer ou a sentir. Admitamos que não dá mais. E, agora, Lily, você consegue ver o real motivo?"

James olhou pra ela de um jeito diferente: olhou-a com pena, com pena de Lily ter perdido a maior das virtudes do mundo. Pena de si mesmo por estar acabando com sua vida também... Mas ele tinha um consolo.

Não perdeu o amor. Nunca perderia. Ele sabia o que era o amor, e não o desperdiçaria. Não era tão burro assim.

- Eu. Eu sou a culpada de tudo. – Respondeu ela, engolindo em seco.

Estava realmente começando a sentir muito frio. Desejou estar em sua cama, debaixo das cobertas e não estar vivendo tudo aquilo...

- O que nos leva de novo ao mesmo assunto.

Lily, que o encarava com dificuldade, entendeu. Finalmente.

- O que vai ser, então?

_**Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden denn wenns nur regnet**  
Não dá mais pra falar, aí só chove  
**Ist es besser aufzugeben**  
É melhor desistir_

- Acabou. – Respondeu ele, com simplicidade, mas com a mágoa estampada em seu rosto.

Lágrimas rolaram dos olhos dos dois, caíram em suas roupas já molhadas e iam para o chão, uma hora ou outra. Assim como o namoro deles; fora pro chão.

- O que acabou? – Perguntou Lily, desesperada, esquecendo o orgulho, tentando parar a dor.

- Nosso namoro termina aqui, Lily. – Sussurrou ele.

Lily quase não conseguiu ouvir, mas já sabia que aquela era a verdade... A dura verdade que ela mesma provocara. Mas, ainda assim, a dura verdade que causava na ruiva um grande desespero.

O arrependimento.

- Não, James... – Falou ela, tentando reparar. – Isso não... Por favor!

James a afastou, que tentou se aproximar. Ela insistia, tentando andar para a frente, mas sendo impedida por uma mão de James em seu ombro. Estava feito; terminado. Era simplesmente o fim.

- Uma hora ou outra ia acontecer, Lily; Não torne isto mais doloroso!

- Não complique, James! Isto já é coisa radical demais... Eu retiro o que disse... – Tentou ela de novo, chorando desconsolada.

- Agora sou eu que estou terminando. Não se humilhe, Lily... – Gritou ele, quando a chuva aumentou mais.

- NÃO! NÃO PODE ACABAR ASSIM! – Ela tentava desesperada sair dos braços de James, que impediam-na de ir para frente e socar ou abraçar o maroto.

- Nós fracassamos! Não dá mais pra continuar assim!

- Podemos tentar... Podemos reconstruir isto tudo! Podemos ser felizes como éramos antes, é só mudar... – Urrava ela, estourando sua garganta e ficando cada vez mais desesperada, seu interior sendo refletido pelo trovões que pararam e pela chuva grossa e insistente que caía.

- Assim não dá, Lily. Vai voltar tudo a ser como era antes... – Terminou ele, soltando Lily e parando de chorar.

- VOCÊ É IDIOTA! – Gritou Lily, afastando-se dele.

James fechou os olhos, cansado.

_**Irgendwo sind wir gescheitert**  
A gente fracassou em algum lugar  
**Und so wie´s ist so geht´s nich weiter**  
E como está, não dá pra continuar._

- O final é este. É o ponto final. Você não consegue aceitar, Lily?

Lily parou de chorar; agora estava lívida. Lívida de raiva de si mesma...

- Esta foi a nossa sinfonia, lembre-se disso para sempre. Foi bonito enquanto durou, isso foi. Mas acabou. Fracassamos, perdemos. Deixe a chuva levar tudo o que é ruim. Vamos nos renovar... Chega de sofrer.

- Você está certo. – Cedeu ela, com amargura.

Jogou os cabelos ruivos para trás, derrotada, e continuou a falar.

- Quem sabe vai ser melhor assim.

- Vai ser melhor, com certeza. – Afirmou James, começando a querer sair dali. Não agüentava mais Lily!

- Então você confessa que estava cansado de mim? – Provocou ela, dominada pela raiva.

James, que já estava irritado com a chuva, o frio e com Lily, respondeu:

- Eu estou cansado de você agora. Cansado de tudo isso.

- Nosso final já estava escrito, se você quer saber. – James falou, olhando com indiferença para Lily. – Você acabou com toda a admiração que eu tinha por você. O amor, Lily, você enterrou.

Lily sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas não chorou mais. De uma vez por todas, seria forte.

- Agora tudo em volta de nós fica quieto. Estamos na chuva, molhados...

_**Das Ende ist schon lang geschrieben**  
O final já estava escrito há muito tempo  
**Und das war unsre... **  
E essa foi a nossa..._

- Porque você não tem coragem de acabar com isto logo. Eu tinha acabado, mas você voltou a enrolar! Não cansa não, Lily?

- Pare de me acusar! Eu não sou a única culpada disso!

A chuva caiu com mais intensidade. Lily aumentou o tom, James também... Estavam tomados pela mágoa, pela tristeza e pela decepção.

Afinal, tudo terminara da pior forma possível... Com ódio.

- Mas é a principal. Nunca se esqueça que você causou isso... – Respondeu James, tirando a capa e jogando-a no ombro. Suspirou. Estava frio, molhado, magoado... Era melhor sair de lá.

_**Symphonie**  
Sinfonia  
**Und jetzt wird es still um uns**  
E agora tudo em volta de nós fica quieto_

**Sinfonia;** Entre os gregos, consonância perfeita; Peça exclusivamente instrumental; Ópera, oratório, cantata, etc; Realização orquestral da sonata, caracterizada pela diversidade dos timbres e instrumentos; Conjunto variado e harmônico.

Para James e Lily, a única lembrança que restou... Por um tempo.

_**Denn wir steh´n hier im Regen haben uns nicht´s mehr zu geben**  
E a gente fica aqui na chuva, a gente não tem mais nada a dar um ao outro_

- Acabou, Lily. Nosso namoro acabou.

- É, acabou... – Ela virou o olhar. A lua brilhava majestosa no céu, por entre as nuvens. A chuva caia mais forte ainda, e raios clareavam momentaneamente o céu.

Olhou para James. Mais um suspiro.

- É melhor se você se for...

E ele saiu andando, rompendo a fina linha que ainda restava; Era o fim.

_**Und es ist besser wenn du gehst**  
E é melhor se você se for._

Deixem reviews :D


End file.
